


Among the Dead and Dying

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes searching through a room full of dead things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Dead and Dying

This room's filled with dead things. Jack's rifling through shelves containing alien bones, trepanned human skulls, the massive skull of what might be a crocodile. Ianto wishes he'd leave the searching to him; Jack _never_ puts things back where they were.

He doesn't say anything, just watches from the doorway, makes note of what goes where. Jack will find what he wants; Ianto will tidy up.

Watching him, Ianto wonders if it's always like this for Jack. Not just this room, but the whole Hub, this whole world. Everything dies; Jack remains, shuffling through books and photographs, rearranging dead things.


End file.
